Unsterblich
by Raven2609
Summary: Ein OneShot.. Ein Ende ist auch immer ein Anfang... Das Ende zweier Leben ist der Beginn einer unsterblichen Liebe HGSSJust R&R Pleeeeaaasssseee


_Hier ist ein kleines Bonbon für meine treuen (Schwarz)Leser_

_Dieses war eigentlich als letztes Chap zu **Stay with me** gedacht aber meine Geschichte entwickelt sich etwas anders als gedacht …_

_Ich mag dieses Kapitel wirklich gerne und fand es zu schade um in meinem PC zu versauern…_

_Keine Sorge ich arbeite an Kapitel 12 es wird **The Last Stand** heißen…_

_Enjoy and review pleeeaaassseee_

**Unsterblich**

….mit letzter Kraft warf sie sich zwischen den Fluch und Severus. Der Crutio war nicht mehr so Stark wie die davor, sie hatten Lucius doch sehr zugesetzt.

Als dieser seinen Zauberstab sinken ließ und der Fluch aufgehoben war erfasste Hermine mit einem kurzen Blick die Lage.

Severus lag hinter ihr bewusstlos und blutüberströmt doch er lebte. Sein Zauberstab war zerbrochen genau wie ihrer.

Einige Meter vor ihr kniete Malfoy schwer atmend, auch er war vom ihrem Kampf gezeichnet, doch er hatte noch seinen Zauberstab. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis er sich erholen würde und dann würde er sein perverses Spiel beenden.

Er würde sie Foltern, Vergewaltigen, Quälen. Er würde Severus zusehen lassen um ihn endgültig zu demütigen bevor er ihn und dann sie tötete.

Nein das würde sie nicht zulassen.

Sie schloss die Augen und erinnerte sich an das, was Severus ihr beigebracht hatte.

_Die Magie ist in dir. Konzentrier dich auf das was du tun willst und dann lass los. Lass die Magie durch dich durchfließen._

Malfoy rappelte sich auf und sah auf seine Kontrahenten die vor ihm auf dem Boden lagen,

ein Siegeslächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. _´Endlich kann ich es ihnen zurückzahlen…_

Im selbem Moment öffnete Hermine die Augen und bevor er wusste was geschah, erfasste ihn eine Welle reinster Magie und schleuderte ihn nach hinten.

Das letzte was er sah war der Triumph in ihren Augen.

Sie sah wie er nach hinten geschleudert wurde, hörte wie er gegen den Baum krachte und hörte wie seine Knochen brachen.

Sie sah wie er an dem Baum herunter glitt und in sich zusammen sackte.

Sie wusste es war vorbei und dann umfing sie schwärze.

°°°°°°°°

„Ron, Ginny beeilt euch! Hoffentlich kommen wir nicht zu spät."

Es schien ihm eine Ewigkeit her, das ihn Hermines Patronus erreicht hatte. Der silbrige Otter richtete ihm aus das Lucius Malfoy nicht Tod war, er die alten Kämpfer in eine Falle gelockt hatte und das er auf Hogwarts war um sich an ihr und Snape zu rächen.

Sekunden später war er von Tibet zu Ginny in den Fuchsbau appariert, denn er wusste er kann Hermine nicht alleine helfen. Ginny war die einzige in der Weasley Familie die nicht im letzten Kampf gegen Voldemort dabei war. Sie lag zu der Zeit im St. Mungos und es stand sehr schlecht um sie. Sie hatte damals den letzten der Horcruxes´ zerstört und dabei fast ihr Leben gelassen. Er hoffte das Malfoy dachte sie sei Tod. Er wurde nicht enttäuscht.

Zu seiner Überraschung traf dort auch Ron an der aus welchen Gründen auch immer nicht in Malfoys Falle getappt war. Harry erklärte ihnen kurz die Situation und einen Moment später apparierten die drei nach Hogsmead.

Jetzt befanden sie sich an Rande des Verboten Waldes und sahen das leuchten der umherschießenden Flüche.

°°°°°°°°

Er erwachte als er ein lautes krachen vernahm. Er wusste im ersten Moment nicht wo er war und was geschehen war. Er sah Malfoy Tod am Fuße einer Eiche liegen.

Dann sah er Hermine vor sich liegen und er erinnerte sich.

Er richtete sich auf und Schmerz durchfuhr ihn. Er achtete nicht darauf, alles was noch zählte war sie.

Flüchtig untersuchte er ihren Körper und flüsterte immer wieder:

„Bleib bei mir"

Eine einzelne Träne rannte seine Wange herunter als er erkannte das ihre Verletzungen zu schwer waren.

Es blieb für ihn nur eins zu tun.

Er bettete ihren Kopf in seinen Schoß und strich ihr zärtlich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich Liebe Dich Hermine"

Er hob eine Hand in die Höhe und schloss die Augen. Sekunden später flog eine Phiole durch die Lüfte und landete sicher in seiner Hand.

Er entkorkte die Phiole und schwarzer Rauch entwicht.

Er träufelte ihr einige Tropfen auf die Lippen und eine weitere Träne entwich seinen Augen.

Er hörte es hinter sich rascheln und als er sich umdrehte blickte er in ein Paar leuchtend grüner Augen.

Er blickte ihn einen Augenblick lang durchdringend an dann wandte er sich ab.

Ein letztes mal senkte er seine Lippen auf die ihren und verging in diesem letzten Kuss….

°°°°°°°°

Einen Moment später sahen Harry, Ron und Ginny zwei Goldene Lichter die sich umeinander schlängelten, sich vereinten und dann zum Himmel empor stiegen.

Stumm rannten Harry die Tränen herab doch er lächelte denn er wusste sie waren jetzt in Frieden vereint.


End file.
